Question: In 1960, there were 450,000 cases of measles reported in the U.S. In 1996, there were 500 cases reported. How many cases of measles would have been reported in 1987 if the number of cases reported from 1960 to 1996 decreased linearly?
Solution: Over the course of $1996-1960=36$ years, the number of cases of measles decreased by $450,\!000-500=449,\!500$. So, over the course of $1987-1960=27$, the number of cases would decrease by $\frac{27}{36}\cdot(449,\!500)=337,\!125$ cases. Therefore, the number of cases in 1987 would be $450,\!000-337,\!125=\boxed{112,\!875}$ if the number of cases decreased linearly.